


In Slytherin

by GreenTea4062



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slytherin Sirius Black, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTea4062/pseuds/GreenTea4062
Summary: Sirius once lived as a Gryffindor. Now it's time for him to experience Slytherin.(Slytherin! Sirius) (Time-travel)
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Evan Rosier, Sirius Black & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	In Slytherin

Sirius was confused. After Bellatrix stunned him, and consequently made him fall to the Veil behind him, he was falling and falling and then he simply wasn't anymore.

There was a bright light and suddenly there was overwhelming darkness. Then ―

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius blinked. And blinked some more.

That was Professor Minerva Mcgonagall's voice. What happened? Why did she call his name like that?

Someone patted his back hard with enthusiasm. "Good luck! Try to be in Gryffindor, because I'm definitely going there."

"Huh?" Sirius looked sideways and he found a miniature James.

Wait. James?

Then he looked everywhere and found himself surrounded by Hogwarts students. Un-Sorted students. First years?

But, James? Or more accurately, mini-James? Why was he here?

"Go on!"

Sirius let himself be pushed, distractedly made mini-Lily, who was in the way, eye him with irritation and a bit of curiosity. Dazedly, Sirius sauntered over to Mcgonagall, his breath caught in his chest as he saw a younger Albus Dumbledore in his line of sight. After meeting Minerva's eyes and only receiving a stern expression from her, Sirius lowered his gaze and gingerly sat on the stool. The Hat obscured his vision immediately.

"Hello there, Mr. Black. Welcome to the past and your second time of being Sorted."

Sirius gasped and he bit the inside of his cheek before asking, "You mean, I'm not imagining this? That, that James is alive and that I'm ―"

"Yes, yes. This is all real."

Sirius grinned from ear to ear, elated at the confirmation. He didn't even question of how he was in this past, he simply didn't want to dwell on the hows and whys.

"Now, hear me out, Mr. Black. Back then, you forced me to give you two choices. I gave you Slytherin or Gryffindor. You chose Gryffindor quite forcefully back then, and how did that turn out?"

"What?" Sirius said and widened his eyes in surprise.

"Ahh, twenty-six years long of suffering. Oh, my, what a difficult life. Twelve years in Azkaban, eh? Not too bad, I'd say, compared to what some of your ancestors had gone through."

"You don't mean that being Sorted in Gryffindor got me landed in Azkaban, do you?" Sirius scowled.

"Every Black has to get Sorted in Slytherin, Mr. Black. The first Black that attended Hogwarts strongly urged the castle and me, the Sorting Hat, to nudge all of the Blacks after that student to go to Slytherin. Any Blacks that want otherwise have unfortunate chain of events occurring for the rest of their life."

"What do you mean?" Sirius rasped out.

"It was a sort-of curse that the first Black set upon the magic of all Blacks to be Sorted in Slytherin, or else they would be unlucky for the rest of their life. But you were the first of those unfortunate Blacks to fall into the Veil and got yourself another chance. Congratulations, by the way."

"What? Are you for real!?" Sirius grinded his teeth together. "That's ― that's heinous! Barbaric! Ghastly! Egregious!"

"Say what you will, Mr. Black. Ever wonder why your family called you a traitor?"

Of course Sirius did. Countless times, in fact. But his parents, grandparents, and even the ever-knowledgeable Regulus did never specify of why he was a traitor to the House of Black simply because he chose Gryffindor over Slytherin.

Sirius hissed out, "No, of course not! I hate them!" He glared ahead and gripped the edge of the stool that he sat upon, otherwise he would have fallen from the stool in dizzying, bubbling, hot anger that he felt at the crappy shite that was his life.

"You didn't always hate your family, did you, Mr. Black?"

He didn't deign the Hat an answer. "Just throw me in Gryffindor already!"

"Oh, well. Hmm, let's see. Did you know that the Founders gave their magic to this very castle, that you will live in for the next seven years, when they passed on?" The Hat chuckled. "They intended it to give their magic to the students that Sorted into their houses ― for what, you ask? To help shape them, obviously! Ah, yes, Mr. Black. It's no coincidence why you changed almost drastically the moment you were Sorted into Gryffindor. You had Gryffindor's magic, that's why you're overwhelmingly impulsive and almost unstable. But know this. Gryffindor's magic simply didn't suit you and your magic that well. It's cruel to experience the agony of having unsuited magic added in your body the second time, so I'm not going to give you a choice this time."

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Sirius whispered, fear of the unknown latching into his heart.

"Slytherin's magic of this castle will be added into your magic and it will assimilate with yours. It's different than Gryffindor's magic that you were so accustomed to, so be prepared, will you, Mr. Black? You don't have a lot to worry, of course. That Black ancestor of yours made a pact with Salazar Slytherin ― so as long as you were a Black and have the magic of one, you would always be better suited for Slytherin and his magic. And yes, you are the first person that I decided to tell. Do you know why?"

Sirius gripped the hem of his robes tightly, eyes clenched shut tightly. "I don't care, you barmy piece of a filthy cloth! Sort me in Gryffindor again! I know the future now, I can ―"

"Oh, no, no. You're too interesting to be Sorted again into the house filled with those with almost to none impulse control. Oopss, did I sound like I disliked my creator's house? Hmm, no matter. So, you want a repeat performance of your previous life? No? Well, then, it's time for me to Sort you to the house you truly belong, Mr. Black. I assure you, you wouldn't regret this."

"No, you smelly Hat! You can't!" said Sirius vehemently quick. "Not Slytherin!"

The Hat sighed. "Ah, I think I'm tired of hearing that line about Slytherin. Terrible, that I almost pity him. And I'm just a thinking cap."

"Stop, darn you ―"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sirius stilled, his hands limp on either side.

Shite. Not even half an hour in the past and he screwed up his chance to change the future already.


End file.
